


Afterlife

by Twylla17



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twylla17/pseuds/Twylla17





	

"Two table spoon-sugar? Okay. " Endou talked to himself while making coffee for Natsumi. He was reading a recipe to make coffee on some search engine through internet. Natsumi was sitting on the chair across from him staring into the blank space across the kitchen. Her hair had grown long over these years and were a lovely sight for Endou to watch. He always loved her in every way. She kept sitting there smiling at Endou in that slack-jawed way of hers. Her hair were all over her face. Endou had loved her unconditionally, forty years and still a fairytale. Endou loved to make coffee for her. She never drank it but still Endou loved to make coffee for her..

"Hey Natsu ! Masashi is coming to visit us today. He said he got a holiday from his trips. Our son is really a good man natsu. He has been one of the top players of the world in the field of soccer" Endou said enthusiastically but natsumi didn't replied she just kept smiling. Endou knew she won't reply but he knew her from inch to inch. He knew she was happy .

Soon there was a knock on the front door. Endou instantly knew it was Masashi. He moved out to the front door and opened the door. He was greeted by a tight hug.

"Its good to see you after so much time dad!"Masashi exclaimed.

" you too son," Endou replied with a smile. He then walked into the house further, letting Masashi in.

"I really missed you son,I was just making coffee for your mother, you know she doesn't likes to cook anymore so I am learning to help her.. And you know Natsumi and I.."Endou turned around to find Masashi looking at him in shock. Fear came crashing in invisible waves from Masashi to Endou, he could feel it.

"What?" Endou asked in confusion. There is nothing to be scared off, what's wrong with Masashi?

"Dad... Mom died years ago.."

Endou looked at Masashi and then to the kitchen table. There was no sign of Natsumi..

None of her long auburn hair..not even her slack-jawed smile. E was furious..Endou's expression changed from confusion to anger. He looked at Masashi with his ablazed eyes.

"You!" Endou pointed a finger at Masashi. "You! because of you! She went away" Endou started throwing things at Masashi. Masashi in fear had to run out of the house and lock his own dad.. He called hospital with all his courage .. After all you don't call mental hospital daily that too for your dad...Soon the ambulance arrived and took Endou with them. Endou wasn't sad at all he! in fact was happy.

They locked him in a room with a bed alone.. No one to disturb them now. No work, no worries, now he could live and look peacefully at Natsumi without people disturbing him . As she sat there on the bed smiling at Endou. Endou knew she never died, she came back from the heavens. As Endou had always believed in afterlife.


End file.
